


Fools Gold

by Starsfelldown



Series: one heartbeat for two [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfelldown/pseuds/Starsfelldown
Summary: "Anyways," he smiles. "Enough about me. What about you? What did you do during the break?"Oh me, I've just been whaling in a sea of loneliness and grief. Sometimes I'd claw at my skin and wonder why you left. I'd lay in bed crying for hours, to the point where my stomach would cave in on itself and dry heave. I thought I wasn't good enough for you and it destroyed me. You were my sunshine and now my life is so fucking dark.He shrugs, but knows it won't be enough for Naruto. He supposesnothingis.





	Fools Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this if i'm being completely honest. I love sasunaru and tbh i felt like writing some angst. I've been having a bit of writers block and writing stuff like this usually helps. i love feedback so if you like this, leave a comment and i'll try to answer you asap!

"Yes I told them that Itachi!" Sasuke says cutting off his brother as calmly as he can without sounding too passive aggressive. Which proves to be harder than he originally thought considering he was already fuming due to a rather persistent pink haired woman. "She said you, personally, have to pick up your prescription."

He walks along the busy Konoha streets, trying not to bump into anyone as his brother yaps into his ear. "Sasuke, are you sure? Because they always let Kisame pick up my medication. Sakura probably didn't give them to you, because she's tired of you being so rude to her."

He grips the phone and takes a deep breath. "Well Itachi, why don't you get Kisame to go get your-"

And at that moment he sees him. At first it's just a blonde blur, nothing special, nothing significant. His brain could have written it off as a stranger, but his eyes focused and he realized who he is. His ex roommate that stole his heart, only to give it back a year later with no explanation. Little did he know that he only gave him back a tattered half.

He stands there, right in front of him like a dear in the headlights, wide eyes and mouth agape. _He can almost hear his boisturous laugh and that damn song he use to play all the time. What was the name, he can't remember._

_I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless  
I get lost in your beauty and I can't see, two feet in front of me_

_Was that how it went?_

"Hello?" Itachi's voice brings him back to consciousness. 

"I'll call you back." He says quickly before hanging up and pocketing his phone.

Naruto smiles at him, not like he use to, but friendly, the smile he would give to anyone. The one you would give someone passing in the supermarket, not a pass lover. It makes his chest hurt.

"Hey Sasuke, I haven't seen you in forever!" He says warmly. His golden hair shinning and blue doey eyes, big enough to drown in. 

The crowd flooding the asphalt walk around them unfazed. He refuses to be that guy who stops in the middle of the sidewalk, but Naruto is looking at him with those wide eyes and he can't get himself to utter a word. He wants to scream a million things, but nothing comes out. It isn't until someone knocks into him and sends him flying onto his ass that he is unfrozen.

"Shit." He groans at his throbbing hip, rubbing it as if it'll make it better.

Naruto's already by his side before he can register exactly what happened. He helps Sasuke into his feet, leading him away and asking him if he's alright.

 _Always worrying._ He tries to bite down the smile.

"I'm alright." He says. "I shouldn't have stopped walking, I know how Konoha is."

"Well that asshole shouldn't have ran into you." Naruto says, a hint of bite laced into his words. His lips are downcast and his eyebrows are knitted together, creating that crease Sasuke use to run his finger over.

"No really it's alright." He reassures. "I was actually on my way to have coffee." _Lies._ "Would you like to join me?"

Naruto looks at his watch.

_Please. Please. Just give me twenty more minutes. Please. We don't even have to talk just let me be near you and I'll be satisfied._

"Alright!" He says with that friendly smile again. "I don't have another class til two thirty so I have plenty of time to spare."

"Hn." He says turning away before Naruto can see the turn of his lips. He begins to walk towards the small coffee shop he passed down the block with his hands tucked casually into his jeans.

"Wait for me!" He exclaims, jogging to catch up with Sasuke. "You're treating right? I didn't bring my wallet!"

~

They sit in a small both by a window. The light from the morning sun pours in gently, careful not to cast shadows. Instead it caresses Naruto's hair and ignites the color of his bronzed skin. He can see that his skin has collected a couple more freckles.

He orders black coffee as always. Naruto orders chamomile tea with a side of honey, because coffee makes him jittery and anxious.

Naruto thanks the waitress and Sasuke nods at her in appreciation before she walks off.

"So what have you been up to?" He questions. Usually he's not one to strike up conversation, but he rather ask the questions, then to be asked a question.

Naruto smiles thinking of some memory and begins to talk about his trip to Monterrey.

He has come to know that Naruto is an exceptional story teller and sometimes gets lost in his own tales. He enraptures his listeners and adds to the ambience by talking with his hands and eyes. Then there's Sasuke who can't tell a story without forgetting a vital point to only insert it later on as an after thought.

Their drinks arrive as Naruto is describing the mountain hike he went on. He described the ground as mossy with curling ivy and the air clean and filled with the sound of cicadas. The waitress not wanting to interrupt, sets their drinks down in front of them and silently walks away. He looks down at his cup to see a yellowish liquid staring up at him. Naruto's already swiftly sliding his coffee towards him and reaching for his own. Their hands brush and Sasuke pulls away, the touch stinging. He plays it off as if the burning porcelain was the culprit.

"It's hot." He says sheeply.

"Hn." Sasuke responds before he drinks the scorching bitter drink.

The coffee isn't very strong or good, but it's warm and fills his nose with a lovely sent. It also keeps him distracted and his hands busy.

Naruto is still talking about his trip to Mexico, looking back at his memories fondly. If anyone else spent more than fifteen minutes talking about a trip that lasted only a week, he would have said a snarky remark. Something along the lines of, _maybe you should have stayed there_. But this was Naruto. He witnessed the long hours he worked to be able to afford this trip and how traveling helps him feel closer to his late Godfather, Jiraya. Hell, Sasuke would listen to Naruto talk hours about a trip to the dentist.

He finishes his tale by talking about the scandalous situation he was put on his fly back home. Apparently the couple next to him decided to join the mile high club and had a bit of an exihibiton kink. Sasuke chuckles at his story and can imagine Naruto letting out some faux snores, all the while trying to sneak a peak at the shocking events occuring only inches away.

"Anyways," he smiles. "Enough about me. What about you? What did you do during the break?"

_Oh me, I've just been whaling in a sea of loneliness and grief. Sometimes I'd claw at my skin and wonder why you left. I'd lay in bed crying for hours, to the point where my stomach would cave in on itself and dry heave. I thought I wasn't good enough for you and it destroyed me. You were my sunshine and now my life is so fucking dark._

He shrugs, but knows it won't be enough for Naruto. He supposes _nothing_ is.

"I moved out of Itachi's apartment, he's finally well enough to live on his own." He takes a drink of his cold coffee. "But I only felt comfortable leaving, because Kisame's lease ended and they decided it would be nice to finally live together."

He failed to mention that Itachi was very hesitant to let him leave. He knew that his younger brother didn't like to talk about or show his emotions, but he couldn't stay silent about the choked sobs he heard late at night. Even Kisame, Itachi's boyfriend of two years could tell Sasuke was a shell of a broken hearted man. He isn't very good with words or comforting so instead he buys Sasuke comfort food. It's usually his favorite junk food or the special of the day at the restaurant he works at. Itachi has a more affectionate and talk oriented way of approaching Sasuke when it comes to getting Sasuke back on his feet that leads to little avail. You can't help someone so hopeless.

"Aw, it's nice that they finally moved in together. If I'm being honest I always thought Itachi was waaaaay out of his league." Naruto laughs.

Sasuke chuckles. "Yeah, I remember you saying something like that to Itachi and him whacking you in the head."

Naruto's eyes scrunch up and he rubs his head. "Oh yeah, remind me never to insult Kisame around Itachi."

The air gets still suddenly and Sasuke has ran out of coffee. The only thing left inside the pearly porcelain cup is a ring of brown and coffee grounds.

He remembers inviting both Itachi and Kisame over to meet Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto arrived earlier then planned at the restaurant and eagerly waited. The blonde was very fidgety and constantly looked at his boyfriend for reassurance. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and soothed gentle words to him.

When the pair walked over to them he could feel Naruto feel intimidated. Itachi in everyone's eyes is stunning. His long black hair and his dark alluring eyes almost piercing. He and his younger brother have always shared a shocking resemblance, their similarities out weighing their differences. Itachi is a head shorter than Sasuke with pitch black hair, while Sasuke's raven hair is so dark it looks blue at times. Sasuke has dark round eyes and fair complexion while his older brother has sharper features with almond shaped eyes. There are many noticeable features that separate them physically, but characteristics that set them apart as people.

Itachi is a soft spoken, sadist, who has a heart of gold; while Sasuke could be stubborn and had trouble showing his emotions.

Naruto's filter, unfortunately, when nervous decided to fuck off.

"Wow you're really good looking, why the hell are you with him?" Was the first thing Naruto ever uttered to Itachi which earned him a slap in the head from Sasuke and raise of a sculpted eyebrow from Itachi.

"Did you just insult my boyfriend." Itachi said defensively as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto bowed and appologize for his out-of-place comment. The whole night went somewhat smoothly after that. Itachi still seemed to be burning wholes into him, but he eventually came around when Naruto won Kisame over with his love for surfing.

He can still hear them talking about their favorite beaches and the smell of the salty air in the summer. How could it all slip away from him so quick?

"So you moved?" Naruto says, trying to get the conversation flowing.

"Yeah, I live close to the university now so I don't have to take the subway like I did when I was living with Itachi." He explains. "It's nice." He shrugs.

He's never been able to keep conversation's flowing. Unless there was something to bicker about, then his mouth could run as fast a car. That's the thing about the two of them, they were constantly fighting about something and most bystanders were baffled to why they stayed together. Sasuke never payed any attention to those people, because at the end of the day it was just him and Naruto. The Naruto who is ever so loving and attentive, always holding him so tight as if he was afraid to let go. Sasuke, although at times withdrawn, always touching Naruto in some way; whether it was subtly, like sitting so close that their thighs pressed together or when drunk enough, sitting in Naruto's lap. Even now Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch him.

A brief pause.

"I could show you." Sasuke says desperately trying to cling on to whatever time the blonde will give him. "You can just hang out there till you have to go to class."

Naruto looks pensive and very hesitant. What did Sasuke do to make him act so distant?

"Yeah." Naruto says softly. "Alright."

They walk through the blossoming streets as spring brings with it festivals. Sasuke watches as school girls run pass them in fits of giggles. You could hear the chatter of preparation coming from near and far; the cherry blossoms branches swaying in the wind, littering the ground with it's flowers.

Naruto looks at the flowers with delight. He has his hands tucked into the pockets of his orange hoodie and his hat on backwards. The boy lives his life complaining about how cold he is, but never wears the appropriate clothing that provide sufficient warmth. Sasuke is the opposite and use to function as Naruto's personal heater. Sasuke use to pretend to hate the way Naruto would sneak his cold bitten hands under his shirt in search of warmth. Now all he wants is to grab his calloused hands and guide them under his cable knit sweater and wrap his arms around him to protect him from the cold.

He feels Naruto's gaze and gives him a quizzical look. Naruto just smiles at him fondly and motions him closer.

"Here." He says before picking cherry blossoms off his head.

Sasuke blushes as Naruto takes his hand to place the red buds into his hands. Sasuke tries not to let it go to his head, all while trying to cancel out the sound of the blonde's laugh.

When they reach his apartment Sasuke begins to feel nervous. He's scared that once they're alone all his feelings will just pour out of him. He jiggles the key out of the knob and proceeds with Naruto on his tail.

The studio is spacious with lots of natural light. He was lucky enough to get an apartment on the top floor with a decent view and a slide window that leads to a compact balcony.

He sets his keys in the bowl resting by the door and leads the way into the living room. The other lad follows at a softer pace, taking in his surroundings.

"Did you hire an interior designer?" Naruto calls from behind him.

Sasuke turns back at him, his eyebrows scrunched together. "How'd you know?"

"Well, the layout is very modern, while you do like things to look clean and well put together, I doubt you're the one who researched the cohesiveness of all your artworks and couches. You just lack the patience and interest." Naruto moves over to his study area. "Also you don't care much for greenery, and judging by the fact that most of the plants are fake." He says inspecting a plastic succulent on his desk. "You hired someone you know, because you aren't comfortable letting a stranger dictate your living space. It was probably Itachi."

Sasuke was in awe of how much Naruto from just his apartment's appearance. Damn this boy.

Naruto nods his approval, looking around one more time before focusing his eyes on Sasuke. "He did a nice job."

"Hn." Sasuke mutters. He crosses his arms over his chest before making his way to the kitchen. "You take one criminal justice class and you think you're fucking Sherlock Holmes."

Naruto laughs at his comment, falling back into familiarity. "No." He says his voice suddenly soft. "I just know you Sasuke."

Sasuke doesn't answer or turn around to look at him. Simply turns to look for his lighter and his stash of weed. When he locates the Tupperware container he mentally fist pumps.

He turns around a pink lighter from 7-Eleven in one hand and a joint hanging from his lips. He raises a black brow, a smirk playing on his lips. "Wanna light up?"

They tried not to smoke too much when they lived on campus, out of fear of getting caught and kicked out of school. They only did it on rare occasions and it was always Sasuke who offered since he bought the weed from one of Kisame's friends. Naruto was hilarious to watch while high and Sasuke got very clingy. Sasuke smoked weed often, but hardly ever twice in a week. He was pretty sure Naruto hadn't smoked since their break up. He didn't have the funds or the connections. In some light it was better that he didn't smoke, if caught with drugs Naruto had a lot more to loose then Sasuke.

"Considering that I have class in an hour, I probably shouldn't, but I haven't smoked in forever so why not!"

They sit out on the balcony floor, secluded, due to the concrete wall surrounding them. Sasuke lights the joint in between his lips, cupping it with his hands to combat the wind. He takes his first hit and passes it along to Naruto who's looking at him with wide eyes. Sasuke pretends the blush on his cheeks is from the cool air and not the blonde's lingering gaze.

This damn idiot has had him absolutely flustered and stumbling and Sasuke fucking hates it.

They fall into easy conversation after that. The topics range are all: insightful, absurd, but mostly insignificant. They love to talk about nothing. When they do their responses flow and they understand each other like no other. But right now Sasuke doesn't want to talk about nothing. He wants to talk about them and the something that was once there.

"Why'd you leave?" Sasuke finds himself saying without any warning what so ever. The words slip out of his mouth and fill the air, leaving it far too thick.

Naruto who was gazing up at the blue sky looks over at him dazed and confused. "Huh?"

"Why did you leave me idiot?" He repeats harshly.

Naruto stares at him his face almost blank; Sasuke swears he can see the gears grinding in his head willing him to react.

Instead of letting him respond he continues to pour out his feelings. "I thought we were doing so well!" He confesses looking down at his hands baffled and as if he was searching for an answer. "We had it all planed. We were going to move in together, maybe even get a dog and back then you looked at me like I was fucking special." He can feel his voice getting quieter. He raises his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. "But now you hardly look at me at all when we talk."

Naruto looks at him, his eyes somber and eyebrows scrunched together. "I left, because I wasn't good enough." He states bluntly.

Sasuke feels shocked and baffled. "Wha-What?"

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, valedictorian, son of Fagaku, and your so effortlessly cool. Everyone looks at you as if the sun shine out of your fucking ass." Naruto utters. "And I'm just Naruto. The scholarship student who only got in, because his Godmother is a professor. It's hard for anyone, myself included, to take me seriously." Naruto tosses his hat off to the side to rest his head against the wall. "It's hard having everyone look at you as if you're a failure and being with someone who is destined to succeed; because you can't help but wonder if they see you the same as everyone else does."

Sasuke stares at Naruto with fire behind his eyes and anger in his fists. "Wow." He bites out harshly, catching Naruto's attention. "I've called you stupid so many times, but I didn't believe it till now."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispers.

"You honestly think I have my shit together? You've seen me study my ass off and how hard I work at maintaining my position at the top of the class. It doesn't come natrually to me like other people say. You of all people should now that." He spat. "If anything you're the genius! Even without trying you still manage to stay in the top twenty percent."

Naruto looks at him as if he was going to interrupt so Sasuke continues.

"If anything I don't measure up to you. You were always too good for me. You were the shinning sun on the horizon, always so bright and always smiling. I pale in comparison to you, but I feel as if you still manage to bring out the best of me. " He adds. "There were things that bothered me, but they were quirks I learned to accept, because they made you, you." He says, a smile playing on his lips.

"You were my first real love, Naruto and if I'm being honest I don't think i'll ever be able to get over you."

He can't quiet look the other man in the eye after that. He feels his cheeks turn auburn and his heart thumping at a thousand miles per hour. 

Suddenly he feels like an idiot for letting Naruto leave. Sasuke should have fought for him and for what they had. Sasuke would have probably looked stupid and desperate, but it definitely would have saved him so many sleepless nights and mornings trying to rid himself of his puffy eyes.

"Sasuke that's ridiculous. You were more than enough and I guess my insecurities got the best of me." Naruto shifted closer so that their sides were pressed against each other. Sasuke hugged his knees tighter.

Naruto cups his cheek, tilting his face to meet his gaze. He looks at Sasuke, eyes so raw and brows drawn together. "I should have never left you." Naruto whispers.

His eyes flutter closed as he connects their lips together. It's too much for Sasuke. The soft brush of Naruto's lips and the sincerity behind it has him coming undone. It's all too intimate and he does not want to fucking cry.

"Sasuke don't cry." Naruto coos as he wipes the stray tears off the broken boys pale face.

Sasuke hates it when people see him cry. It makes him feel so damn weak but he's never had a problem doing it in front of Naruto. He has no reason to put up the tough act when he's with him. Naruto knows him too well and sees through it all. So he doesn't hesitate to let out a sob.

"I just missed you so much." He chokes out. Naruto pulls him into his chest and Sasuke doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He almost flinches at the desperation in his voice. "Please don't leave me again."

"No baby I won't," he promises as he presses a kiss onto the top of his head.

Naruto doesn't make it to his next class. Instead they lay down in Sasuke's bed sharing innocent kisses until they both fall asleep. Sasuke usually tries to avoid afternoon naps, but he missed sharing a bed with someone else and had to take advantage of the situation. Naruto's chest will forever be his favorite resting place.

A couple hours later he awakens to the smell of grilled chicken and the sweet humming sound that he has grown to love. He smiles against the pillow at the sound of Naruto's raspy voice.

"I'm like a crow on a wire. You're the shining distraction that makes me fly home"

He catches himself mumbling along somehow.

_I'm like a boat on the water  
You're the rays on the waves that calm my mind, oh, every time_

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this. I'm not too sure but I do love writing sasunaru. idk hit me up on tumblr: @fifthhorcux


End file.
